gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Tanz der Drachen (Legenden und Überlieferungen)
"Der Tanz der Drachen" (im Original: "The Dance of Dragons") ist ein 20 Minuten langer, animierter Kurzfilm, der als Extra neben den Legenden und Überlieferungen der fünften Staffel über den Tanz der Drachen produziert wurde. Die Erzählung wird von Kerry Ingram, Harry Lloyd, Mark Addy, Michelle Fairley, Pedro Pascal und Jack Gleeson in den Rollen von Sharin Baratheon, Viserys Targaryen, Robert Baratheon, Catelyn Stark, Oberyn Martell und Joffrey Baratheon gesprochen. Zusammenfassung Der Tanz der Drachen erzählt die Geschichte zwischen den Grünen und den Schwarzen, dem Bürgerkrieg während der Herrschaft der Targaryen über Westeros. Inhalt Sharin Baratheon: "Der Tanz der Drachen, eine wahre Erzählung" von Großmaester Munkun. Eine Geschichte über den Krieg um die Erbfolge des Hauses Targaryen zwischen der Prinzessin Rhaenyra und Aegon, dem Zweiten seines Namens, der beinahe das Reich zerstört hätte. Viserys Targaryen: "Der Tanz der Drachen". Ein dummer Name für einen Bürgerkrieg der Targaryen, in dem meine Vorfahren mein Geburtsrecht vertanzten. Vor dem Krieg besaß das Haus Targaryen achtzehn Drachen. Nach seinem Ende hatten wir zwei und beinahe genauso wenige Targaryens. Wir würden niemals wieder so mächtig oder gefürchtet sein, wie wir es einst waren. Der Tanz begann, wie viele Tänze es tun, mit einem alten Mann und einem jungen Mädchen. Die Königin war daran gescheitert, ihrem König einen Sohn zu schenken, so ernannte er seine Tochter, die Prinzessin Rhaenyra, zu seiner Erbin. Aber Jahre später heiratete der König erneut und seine neue Frau, Königin Alicent aus dem Haus Hohenturm, schenkte ihm einen Sohn. Schwach und töricht wie er war, weigerte sich der alte König, die Erbfolge zu ändern. Er sah noch nicht einmal, wie sich sein Hof in zwei verfeindete Lager aufgespalten hatte; die Schwarzen und die Grünen, die nach den Kleidern benannt waren, die die Prinzessin und die Königin bei irgendeinem Turnier getragen hatten. Eines Nachts fand ein Diener den alten König im Schlaf verschieden und informierte schleunigst Königin Alicent. Das Protokoll sah vor, dass die Glocken geläutet würden und ein Rabe nach Drachenstein gesandt würde, um die Erbin, Prinzessin Rhaenyra, für ihre Krönung herbeizuzitieren. Aber Alicent hatte andere Pläne. Als sie den toten Körper ihres Gemahls sah, versiegelte sie den Raum und ließ den Diener in die Schwarzen Zellen werfen, um sein Schweigen zu gewährleisten. Zur Stunde der Eule berief der Lord Kommandant der Königsgarde, Ser Kriston Kraut, den Kleinen Rat ein, um ihn vom Tod des Königs zu informieren. Ser Otto Hohenturm, die Hand des Königs und der Vater von Königin Alicent, verlangte, dass die Erbfolge unverzüglich geregelt würde. Die altersschwachen Männer des Kleinen Rates waren verwirrt; die Erbfolge war für sie gedanklich bereits entschieden. Der alte König hatte die Lords von Westeros gezwungen Prinzessin Rhaenyra als seiner Erbin die Treue zu schwören. Aber Ser Kriston Kraut wies richtig drauf hin, dass ein Sohn vor einer Tochter stünde. Der Rat diskutierte bis zum Morgengrauen, als der Meister der Münze schließlich aufstand und verkündete, dass er nicht am Verrat beteiligt sein würde. Ser Kriston Kraut öffnete seine Kehle vernünftigerweise mit einem Dolch und beendete die Debatte. Niemand war überraschter von der Nachfolge Prinz Aegons zu erfahren als Prinz Aegon selbst. Zuerst lehnte der Narr die Krone ab, doch seine Mutter wies ihn darauf hin, dass seine Schwester, Rhaenyra, seine Treue erwidern würde, indem sie ihn köpfen würde. „Als der rechtmäßige Sohn des alten Königs wärst du immer eine Bedrohung.“ Aegon gab nach. Er wurde in der Drachengrube gekrönt und seine Gemahlin und Schwester Helaena wurde Königin. Sein Bruder Aemond flog davon, um die wenigen großen Lords zu überzeugen, deren Unterstützung Aegon nicht schon hatte. Das Banner des goldenen Drachen wehte über Königsmund und dem Roten Bergfried als Aegon, der Zweite seines Namens, den Eisernen Thron bestieg. Er würde nicht lange darauf sitzen. Als die Raben die Neuigkeit von Aegons Krönung nach Drachenstein trugen, berief Prinzessin Rhaenyra ihren eigenen Schwarzen Rat ein. Bei ihr befand sich ihr Onkel und Gemahl, Daemon Targaryen, der von vielen als der gefährlichste Mann in Westeros erachtet wurde. Wenige Lords unterstützten sie, aber der mächtigste von ihnen war Corlys Velaryon, der die größte Flotte des Reiches kontrollierte, und seine Ehefrau aus dem Hause Targaryen, Rhaenys, die Schwester des alten Königs. Dann gab es ihre fünf Söhne, jedoch war noch keiner zum Mannesalter herangewachsen. Wirklich eine bemitleidenswerte Versammlung. Gemeinsam konnten sie nicht mal an die Macht des Hauses Hohenturm heranreichen. Aber Rhaenyra besaß Drachen. Sie, Daemon und Rhaenys ritten riesige und furchtbare Bestien und drei ihrer fünf Söhne waren ebenso Drachenreiter. Drachenstein beherbergte sechs weitere Drachen ohne Reiter. Im Gegensatz dazu besaß König Aegon nur vier eigene Drachen. Drachen waren in der Lage, Städte niederzubrennen, doch nur Armeen können sie einnehmen und halten. Wenn sie obsiegen wollte, benötigte Rhaenyra die Unterstützung der wenigen großen Häuser, die Aegon nicht bereits ihre Treue geschworen hatten. Ihr ältester Sohn, Jacaerys flog zum Grünen Tal und zum Norden, ihr zweitältester Sohn Lucerys flog zu den Sturmlanden. Rhaenyra hoffte, dass der Krieg mit Diplomatie beginnen und enden würde, wenn die Götter gerecht wären. Wie bisher waren sie das nicht. Robert Baratheon: Der kleine Prinz Lucerys muss sich selbst eingenässt haben, als er Sturmkap betrat und König Aegons jüngeren Bruder Aemond bereits bei Lord Baratheon vorfand. Aemond war furchterregend, selbst bevor er sein Auge verloren hatte und einen Saphir an seine Stelle gesetzt hatte, aber das Prinzchen sprach die Sache seiner Mutter. Schließlich traf Lord Baratheon eine Entscheidung. „Geh nach Hause, Junge, und sag deiner Schlampe von Mutter, dass der Lord von Sturmkap kein Hund ist, der, wenn sie pfeift, angelaufen kommt.“ Als Aemonds falsches Auge ihn anfunkelte, floh das Prinzchen aus der Burg und bestieg seinen jungen Drachen, Arrax. Der Regen fiel in Strömen und große Blitze tauchten die Welt in ein taghelles Licht. Arrax fiel es schwer, sich im Sturm zu halten, als ein Brüllen das Fundament von Sturmkap erschütterte. Aemond stieg durch die Wolken auf und unter ihm die riesige Vhagar. Vhagar war fünfmal so groß wie Arrax und eine zähe Veteranin hunderter Schlachten. Vhagar holte Arrax über der Sturmbucht ein. Die Wachen auf den Burgmauern sahen in der Ferne Flammenstöße und hörten einen Schrei, der den Donner übertönte. Prinz Lucerys fiel, verletzt und gebrochen, und wurde von den Wellen verschlungen. Mit seinem Tod ging der Krieg der Raben zu Ende und der Krieg aus Feuer und Blut begann. Catelyn Stark: Als Rhaenyra vom Tod ihres Sohnes hörte, brach sie zusammen. Sie erwog, den Krieg auf der Stelle zu beenden, bis ein Rabe von ihrem Gemahl, Daemon, eintraf. Ihr Sohn würde gerächt werden. Geflüster drang durch die Schenken und Hinterhöfe von Flohloch. Zwei Männer wurden gefunden; einer war ein ehemaliger Goldrock, der andere ein Rattenfänger im Roten Bergfried, der all seine Geheimnisse kannte. Ihre richtigen Namen sind den Geschichtsschreibern nicht bekannt. Man erinnert sich an sie als Blut und Käse. Eines Nachts betrat Königin Helaena die königlichen Gemächer mit ihrer Tochter und ihren zwei Söhnen, um sie ins Bett zu bringen. Ohne Vorwarnung fielen Blut und Käse mit Dolchen in ihren Händen in den Raum ein. Sie erzählten ihr, dass eine Schuld beglichen werden müsste; Sohn um Sohn. Blut und Käse verlangten, dass sie wählen müsste, welcher Sohn ihr für immer entrissen werden sollte. Königin Helaena flehte die Männer an, stattdessen sie zu töten, aber sie lehnten ab. Helaena weinte und nannte ihren jüngsten Sohn, Maelor. Vielleicht glaubte sie, der Junge sei noch zu klein, um zu verstehen. Vielleicht aber wählte sie ihn aus, auch weil der ältere Junge, Jaehaerys, König Aegons erstgeborener Sohn und Erbe war. „Hörst du das, mein Kleiner?“, flüsterte Käse dem jüngeren Sohn zu. „Deine Mama will dich tot sehen.“ Dann schlug Blut dem älteren Jungen mit einem Hieb den Kopf ab. Als die Wachen hereinstürmten, fanden sie Königin Helaena vor, die immer noch, wahnsinnig vor Kummer, schrie und den toten Leib ihres Sohns umklammerte. Das Blut ihrer Kinder verwandelte einen dynastischen Konflikt in einen Vernichtungskrieg. Die Trauer und die Wut durch den Verlust eines Kindes könnte die Welt niederbrennen. Entweder Aegon oder Rhaenyra würden am Ende leben, aber nicht beide. Viserys Targaryen: Rhaenyras Truppen schlugen erneut zu. Der Moment, als der Lord von Harrenhal, Daemon Targaryen sah, wie er die Burg auf seinem Drachen, Caraxes, umkreiste, legte er seine Banner nieder und kapitulierte. Nun hatten die Schwarzen die stärkste Burg in den Flusslanden. Umso düstere Nachrichten erreichten Aegon; dank Rhaenyras Söhnen hatte sich Winterfell für Rhaenyra erklärt, ebenso das Grüne Tal. Wütend entließ Aegon seinen Großvater, Ser Otto, als Hand und ernannte Ser Kriston Kraut, der schwor, gegen alle Lords zu ziehen, die sich für Rhaenyra erklärten, und ihre Burgen niederzubrennen. Kraut und die königliche Armee marschierten zuerst nach Norden und belagerten Turmsrast, eine schwarze Festung in der Nähe von Drachenstein. Als der Lord der Burg ihr Näherkommen sah, schickte er einen Raben zu Rhaenyra und bat um Hilfe. Tagelang sah er seine Felder und Dörfer brennen, ohne Antwort von seiner Königin zu erhalten. Bis eines Tages ein Schatten an der Grünen Armee vorüberzog. Rhaenyra schickte keine Armee, dafür aber ihre ehemalige Schwiegermutter, Rhaenys, und ihren Drachen, Meleys. Wie es einst ihre Ahnin auf dem Feld des Feuers getan hatte, begann Rhaenys freudig, Ser Kristons Armee einzuäschern. Doch Aegon hatte eine Falle gestellt, in die Rhaenerys geradewegs hineingeflogen war. Als Rhaenys und Meleys Ser Kristons Streitkräfte in Drachenfeuer einhüllten, erhoben sich zwei andere Drachen in den Himmel. Aemond auf Vhagar und König Aegon selbst auf dem glänzenden Sonnfeuer. Wie anzurechnen ist, floh Rhaenys nicht. Drache kämpfte gegen Drachen und eine zweite Sonne erblühte am Himmel. Als sich der Rauch verzog, standen nur Aemond und Vhagar unverletzt. Sonnfeuer, der prächtigste Drache der Welt, war einer seiner Flügel fast vollständig vom Körper abgerissen. Unter Sonnfeuer gefangen war der Köng selbst, verletzt und so an manchen Stellen schwer verbrannt, dass sich sogar seine Rüstung mit seinem Fleisch verschmolzen hatte. Sein Körper überlebte, doch sein Verstand wurde dem Mohnblumensaft übergeben. Meleys war in Fetzen gerissen worden und ihre Reiterin, Rhaenys, war bloß ein Haufen Asche. In Panik durch die Niederlage, schickte Rhaenyra ihre beiden jüngsten Söhne zu ihrem eigenen Schutz über die Meerenge. Lediglich damit ihr jüngster Sohn Tage später wiederkehrte und sich am Hals seines verwundeten und sterbenden Drachen festklammerte. Er und sein Bruder wurden von einer feindlichen Flotte in unmittelbarer Nähe vor Drachenstein angegriffen. Trotz des Befehls seiner Mutter stieg Jacaerys, Rhaenerys ältester Sohn und Erbe, auf seinen Drachen Vermax und flog los, um seinen Bruder zu retten und die feindliche Flotte zu bestrafen. Aber der dumme Junge ließ Vermax wie eine Forelle angeln und ins Meer zerren, wo er sogar mehr Pfeile als Meerwasser aufsog. Sein Bruder verschwand jenseits des Horizonts oder unter den Wellen, das konnte niemand mit Sicherheit sagen. Durch den Verlust von vier Drachen schwand Rhaenyras einziger Vorteil. Ein Glück für sie, hatte das Haus Targaryen über Jahrhunderte mehr als Blut auf Drachenstein vergossen. Sie versprach Gold und Titel an jeden der Bastarde der Targaryen, der einen der sechs ungezähmten Drachen auf der Insel bändigen konnte. Diese Bastarde wurden Drachensamen genannt, obgleich die meisten Abendessen genannt wurden. Vielleicht waren die Drachen schließlich satt oder gelangweilt, doch vier von ihnen nahmen Reiter an und wurden Rhaenyras Sache verpflichtet. Robert: Nach Turmsrast übernahm Aemond Einauge das Kommando über die Grünen von sein seinem verkrüppelten und mohnsüchtigen Bruder. Aemond hatte Drachenblut und Drachen verstecken sich nicht hinter Stadtmauern. Er marschierte nach Norden gegen die Armee des Königs, um Harrenhal von Rhaenyras Gemahl Daemon zu nehmen. Aber als er und Kriston Kraut die Burg erreichten, fanden sie die Burgtore offen vor, Daemon und alle seine Männer waren abgezogen. In dieser Nacht feierten sie ihren Sieg; Daemon war lieber geflohen, als sich ihrem Zorn zu stellen. Aber Daemon war mehr Schlange als Drache. Als Aemond nach Norden marschiert war, war er mit Caraxes nach Süden geflogen. Er schlich sich über den Wassern des Götterauges an der Armee der Grünen vorbei. Eines Tages sah Königsmund auf und sah zwei Drachen über ihrer Stadt kreisen. Daemon und Rhaenyra waren für ihren Thron gekommen, denn die Stadt war schutzlos. Aemond hatte die Armee des Königs aus der Stadt abgezogen und noch schlimmer, er hatte seinen Drachen Vhagar mitgenommen. Als sie sahen, dass Widerstand hoffnungslos war, übergab der Kleine Rat die Stadt, die königliche Mutter Alicent und die gebrochene Königin Helaena. Aber nicht König Aegon. Irgendwie, trotz seiner Wunden und dem Delirium, war er aus der Stadt verschwunden. Und so stieg Königin Rhaenyra die Stufen hoch und setzte sich selbst auf den Eisernen Thron. Die Legende besagt, dass sie die Halle später verließ, Blut lief an ihren Beinen und Händen herunter, es bewies, dass der Eiserne Thron sie verschmähte. Blödsinn! Es ist ein Stuhl, der aus Stahlklingen gefertigt wurde. Rhaenyra hatte ihn ihr ganzes Leben lang gewollt und dafür zwei Söhne geopfert. Sie hat das verdammte Ding wahrscheinlich zu hart umklammert. Viserys: Als Aemond begriff, dass seine Arroganz ihm die Hauptstadt gekostet hatte, bestieg er Vhagar in schwarzer Rage und regnete Feuer in jedes Dorf und jedes Schloss, von dem er dachte, es wäre Illoyal. Von Aemond allein gelassen, marschierte Ser Kriston die Königliche Armee zurück nach Königsmund, mit dem Ziel, die Stadt selbst zurückzuerobern. Stattdessen wurde er von den Flusslords gestoppt und in Stücke geschnitten, die geschworen hatten Rhaenyras Anspruch zu unterstützen. Als eine neue Armee von Grünenloyalisten aus der Weite marschierte und die Stadt Stolperstadt belagerte, sandte Rhaenyra zwei ihrer Drachensamen, um sie zu verwüsten. Stattdessen bewiesen die beiden ihre Bastardnatur und betrogen sie. Sie verbrannten die Stadt und alle Schwarzen, die darin stationiert waren. Glücklicherweise für sie, drehten sie sich nicht um nach Königsmund, sondern hurten und tranken in den Ruinen mit den Grünen, die siegreich waren und etwas irritiert. Oberyn Martell: Rhaenyra misstraute nun allen Drachensamen, inklusive des Mädchens, das mit ihrem Gemahl Daemon ritt, auf der Jagd nach Aemond in den Flusslanden. Sie verlangte, dass man ihr den Kopf des Mädchens schickte. Aber da gab es eine Schwierigkeit; so wie ihr Drache hatte das Mädchen angefangen, Daemon zu reiten. Als Daemon den Befehl der Königin erhielt, erklärte er es zum Wort der Königin und dem Werk einer Hure. Er schickte das Mädchen in der Dämmerung fort, beobachtete, wie sie und ihr Drache im Morgennebel verschwanden. Dann sandte Daemon eine Herausforderung an seinen Neffen Aemond und flog nach Harrenhal, um dort alleine auf ihn zu warten. Vierzehn Tage später schwebte ein Schatten, schwarzer als jede vorbeikommende Wolke, über Harrenhal; Vhagar war schlussendlich gekommen und auf ihm ritt der Einäugige Aemond. Er machte sich darüber lustig, dass Daemond sich ihm allein stellte; "Du hast schon zu lange gelebt, Onkel." Und Daemon antwortete, "Da stimmen wir wohl überein." Dann kletterte der alte Prinz steif auf den Rücken seines Drachen Caraxes, aber vernachlässigte es, seine Ketten, die den Reiter auf dem Sattel sicherten, zu festigen. Die Sonne fing bereits an, sich zu senken, als die beiden Drachen sich wie ein einziger gleichzeitig in den Himmel erhoben. Daemon zog Caraxes schnell hoch, bis er zwischen einer Wolkenbank verschwand. Vhagar, älter und langsamer, stieg gemächlicher auf. Hoch und höher schwebte Vhagar, auf der Suche nach Caraxes. So plötzlich wie ein Blitz tauchte ein kreischender Caraxes über Vhagar auf. Aneinander geklammert, stürzten die Drachen auf den See zu. Caraxes Kiefer schloss sich um Vhagars Nacken, aber Vhagar riss Caraxes Bauch auf und ihre Zähne rissen eine seiner Schwingen ab. Sie stürzten auf den See mit schrecklicher Geschwindigkeit. Dann stand Daemon Targaryen, der sich nie festgeschnallt hatte, in seinem Sattel auf. Er sprang von seinem Drachen auf Aemonds drauf und in seiner Hand lag Dunkle Schwester, das Valyrische Schwert von Aegons Schwester Königin Visenya. Als der Einäugige Aemond entsetzt hoch sah, riss Daemon den Helm seines Neffen herunter und stieß das Schwert hinunter in sein eines übrig gebliebenes Auge, so hart, dass die Spitze aus der Rückseite der Kehle des jugen Prinzen wieder herauskam. Einen halben Herzschlag später schlugen die Drachen auf dem See auf, sendeten eine Gicht von Wasser so hoch, dass es hieß, sie war so hoch wie Harrenhals größter Turm. Der See kochte über vor Drachenblut und blieb dann ruhig. Daemon Targaryen war 49 Jahre alt, als er Starb. Prinz Aemond war gerade erst 20 Jahre geworden. Vhagar, der größte der Targaryen Drachen, hatte 181 Jahre gezählt. Damit war die letzte lebende Kreatur aus den Tagen von Aegons Eroberung verstorben. Viserys: Zurück in Königsmund, hatte Königin Rhaenyra nicht viel Zeit, um ihren dämlichen Gemahl zu betrauern. Die wahnsinnige ehemalige Königin warf sich selbst vom Balkon, um von den eisernen Spießen, die im Graben um Maegors Festung aufgereiht waren, aufgespießt zu werden. In dieser Nacht erhob sich ein Aufstand gegen Rhaenyra und verlangte Gerechtigkeit für Königin Helaena und ihren ermordeten Sohn, zusammen mit anderen törichten Träumen des gemeinen Volkes. Inmitten dieses Chaos schimpfte ein einhändiger Dummkopf, der der Hirte genannt wurde, auf die Drachen, nicht nur gegen die des Feindes, sondern gegen alle Drachen, überall. Während er zur Drachengrube zeigte, rief er:"Dort leben die Dämonen, hier ist ihre Stadt. Wenn ihr sie zu eurer machen wollt, müsst ihr sie zuerst vernichten". Ein Schrei ertönte aus 10.000 Kehlen: "Tötet sie!" In dieser Nacht hausten dort vier Drachen in der Drachengrube. Bis die ersten Angreifer hereingeströmt waren, waren alle vier aufgeschreckt, erwacht und wütend. Niemand weiß, wie viele Männer und Frauen in dieser Nacht gestorben waren. Wen interessiert es? Sie alle hätte es sein sollen! Gefangen im Inneren der Grube, konnten die Drachen nicht fliegen. Stattdessen kämpften sie mit Hörnern, Klauen, Zähnen und Feuer. Für jeden Mann, der starb, erschienen zehn mehr, sie riefen, dass die Drachen sterben müssen. Einer nach dem anderen taten sie es. Endlich zerbrach der letzte Drache seine Ketten, spreizte seine Flügel und flog geradeaus an der großen Kuppel vorbei und versuchte zu fliehen. Bereits von den Drachenflammen erwacht, brach die Kuppel unter der Kraft des Aufpralls zusammen und stürzte dann herunter, begrub die Drachentöter und sie selbst. Joffrey Baratheon: Hoch über dem Roten Bergfried drückte Königin Rhaenyra ihre zwei letzten Söhne an sich, als sie dem Ende der Macht ihrer Familie zusah, zu verängstigt von dem Pöbel, um ihre Drachen zu verteidigen. Zumindest ihr älterer Sohn Joffrey hatte das Rückgrat eines Mannes. Er stahl den Drachen seiner Mutter, Syrax und versuchte zur Drachengrube zu fliegen, um sein Geburtsrecht zu retten. Aber das dumme Biest verstand nicht und verbog sich unter ihm, kämpfte darum, sich von dem kleinen Jungen zu befreien, bis er es war. Eine Königin ist immer noch eine Frau, mit all der Schwäche ihres Geschlechts. Mehr um ihren Sohn als ihre Drachen trauernd, verließ Rhaenyra den Eisernen Thron und verkaufte ihre Krone um für einen Weg für sich und ihren letzten Sohn nach Drachenstein. Rhaenyra hoffte, noch mehr Drachen aus den Eiern in der Burg auszubrüten, aber als sie landete, erschlug das Begrüßungskomitee ihre Wachen und marschierte mit ihr und ihrem Sohn auf Speerspitze zur Burg, um sich einem toten Mann und sterbenden Drachen zu stellen."Schwester!", rief König Aegon, der Zweite seines Namens, Rhaenyra zu. Krähenruh ließ Aegon verbogen und verdreht zurück, sein einst stattliches Gesicht, aufgequollen vom Mohnblumensaft, mit Narben, die die Hälfte seines Körpers bedeckten. Rhaenyra, trotzig wie immer, sagte zu ihrem Bruder, dass sie gehofft hatte, er wäre tot. "Nach dir!", antwortete Aegon. Dann badete Sonnfeuer sie in einem Feuerstoß und verschlang sie mit sechs Bissen, während ihr Sohn zusah, ließ das siebte und letzte Stück für den Fremden. Viserys: Rhaenyra war tot und König Aegon wurde wieder auf den Eisernen Thron gesetzt. Aber nur für ein halbes Jahr. Er wurde von den eigenen Männern vergiftet und mit genau dem Jungen ersetzt, der sah, wie seine Mutter verschlungen wurde. Sharin: Als Rhaenyras letzter Sohn Aegons eigene Tochter heiratete, endete der Tanz der Drachen offiziell. Asche und verbrannte Männer waren alles, was noch von den Flusslanden übrig war. Zwei verängstigte Kinder rasselten Eide herunter, die sie nicht verstanden. Das war alles, was übrig war vom mächtigen Haus Targaryen. Uralte Schädel und Jungtiere, die nicht größer wuchsen als Katzen. Das war noch übrig von den Drachen. Auftritte Charaktere *Großmaester Munkun (erwähnt) *Prinzessin/Königin Rhaenyra Targaryen *Prinz/König Aegon II. Targaryen *König Viserys I. Targaryen *Königin Helaena Targaryen *Prinz Aemond Targaryen *Prinz Jacaerys Velaryon *Prinzessin Rhaenys Targaryen *Prinz Lucerys Velaryon *Prinz Daemon Targaryen *Königin Alysanne Targaryen (auf Abbildungen erwähnt) *Königin Aemma Arryn (indirekt erwähnt) *Königin Alicent Hohenturm *König Jaehaerys I. Targaryen (auf Abbildung erwähnt) *Diener *Ser Kriston Kraut *Ser Gawan Hohenturm (auf Abbildungen erwähnt) *Ser Otto Hohenturm *Lord Lyman Biengraben (nicht benannt) *Ser Tyland Lennister (nicht benannt) *Lord Jasper Wyld (nicht benannt) *Lord Larys Kraft (nicht benannt) *Großmaester Orwyl (auf Abbildung erwähnt) *Prinz Gottfrid Velaryon *Prinz/König Aegon III. Targaryen *Prinz Viserys Targaryen *Lord Corlys Velaryon *Laenor Velaryon (indirekt auf Abbildung erwähnt) *Lord Borros Baratheon *Blut *Käse *Prinz Jaehaerys Targaryen *Prinzessin/Königin Jaehaera Targaryen *Prinz Maelor Targaryen *Harren Hoffartt (indirekt auf Abbildung erwähnt) *Königin Rhaenys Targaryen (indirekt erwähnt) *Großmaester Gerardys (nicht benannt) *Ulf der Weiße (nicht benannt) *Hugo Hammer (nicht benannt) *Nessel (auf Abbildung erwähnt) *Addam Velaryon (nicht benannt) Häuser *Haus Targaryen *Haus Velaryon *Haus Hohenturm *Haus Arryn (auf Abbildung erwähnt) *Haus Kraut (indirekt) *Haus Baratheon *Haus Steinhof (indirekt) Institutionen *Die Schwarzen *Die Grünen *Königsgarde *Kleiner Rat **Hand des Königs **Meister der Münze *Stadtwache Drachen Drachen der Grünen unter Aegon II. Targaryen: *Vhagar *Traumfeuer *Sonnfeuer *Shrykos (indirekt) *Morghul (indirekt) Drachen der Schwarzen unter Rhaenyra Targaryen: *Meleys *Caraxes *Syrax *Vermax *Arrax *Tyraxes (nicht benannt, indirekt) *Silberschwinge (auf Abbildungen erwähnt, Wechselte die Seiten) *Sturmwolke (halb auf Abbildungen erwähnt) *Vermithor (nicht benannt, wechselte die Seiten) *Seerauch (nicht benannt) *Schafsdieb (nicht benannt) *Graugeist (nicht benannt, indirekt) *Kannibale (nicht benannt) Orte *Westeros **Kronlande ***Königsmund ****Roter Bergfried *****Maegors Feste *****Schwarze Zellen *****Eiserner Thron ****Drachengrube ****Flohloch ***Drachenstein ****Kammer der Bemalten Tafel ***Turmsrast **Tal von Arryn ***Hohenehr (auf Abbildung benannt) **Norden ***Winterfell **Sturmlande ***Sturmkap ***Sturmbucht **Flusslande ***Harrenhal ****Königsbrandturm ***Götterauge ***Jungfernteich ***Süßweide *Meerenge Religionen Titel *König der Andalen und der Ersten Menschen *Lord Kommandant *Lord **Lord von Sturmkap **Lord von Harrenhal **Flusslords Ereignisse *Tanz der Drachen **Eulenrat (Owl Council, Titel auf Abbildung erwähnt) **Kampf über Sturmkap **Kapitulation von Harrenhal **Schlacht von Krähenruh **Schlacht in der Gurgel **Einnahme von Königsmund **Schlachtertanz **Plünderung von Stolperstadt **Einnahme von Harrenhal *Großer Rat (indirekt auf Abbildung erwähnt) *Eroberungskriege **Feld des Feuers Sonstiges *''Tanz der Drachen, eine wahre Erzählung'' *Turnier *Erbrecht *Raben *Stunde der Eule *Saphir *Die Triarchie *Mohnblumensaft *Bastard **Drachensamen Anmerkungen Galerie Die Schwarzen und die Grünen TDOD HL.png Aegons Krönung TDOD HL.png Blut und Käse.png Rhaenyra Targaryen Wappen Eiserner Thron S5.png Plünderung_von_Stolperstadt.png Traumfeuer.png Aegon III. und Jaehaera.png en:The Dance of Dragons (Histories & Lore) Kategorie:Legenden und Überlieferungen